Booker DeWitt X Robert Lutece
by Roxas the Rose
Summary: A yaoi I wrote with my own personal ship.


**Booker DeWitt X Robert Lutece**

The Setting : Booker and Robert just got through with their date night, which didn't go as hoped when Booker flipped his shit when Robert embarassed him by paying the bill, making him seem like the uke. Robert and Booker are sitting in the living room, Booker blowing steam out of his ears on one side of the couch, while Robert smiles smugly on the other side.  
"Is there a problem, Mr. DeWitt?" Robert asks, poking fun at Booker, in hopes of getting him to show his rougher side.  
"No... Not at all, Mr. Lutece." Booker replies, holding in all of the anger that he can possibly, without it spilling out of his mouth.  
"Oh, is that right?" Robert asks, reaching for his cup of tea on the table.  
"Yeah. In fact, I feel rather "problemless"." Booker says.  
"Mhmm, I see." Robert giggles at how easy it was to upset Booker. "Well, in that case..."  
"Yeah?" Booker says, not even looking at Robert by this point.  
"I guess you wouldn't mind if I..." Robert trails off, setting his cup on the table, and silently creeping across the couch to his lover. _I'll get him by surprise!_ Robert thinks to himself, when all of a sudden, Booker whips around and forces him onto his back, looming over him, in a soft, yet angry way.  
"What were ya thinking, hmm?" Booker almost booms at Robert.  
"Hey, get off of me!" Robert yells, trying not to sound weaker than Booker.  
"Hmm... How about... No?" Booker softly and sweetly whispers.  
"I... I said get off!" Robert yells, embarassed at his lack of strength.  
"Well, how about I show you why I pay the bills, hmm?" Booker says, full of enjoyment. Booker takes both of Robert's hands in his left hand, and starts lifting Robert's shirt.  
"H-hey!" Robert hoarsely yells. "Is... There a problem?" Booker says with a laugh. "Here, I need to release you to get this off, OK?"  
"What makes you think-" Robert starts to say, but gets cut off by Booker putting his free hand to his lips.  
"Because I said so." is Booker's smug reply, as he releases his grip on Robert.  
"I... OK..." Robert complies and takes the rest of his shirt off.  
"Now, what a good boy." Booker whispers as his nuzzles Robert's neck.  
"Stop that!" Robert demands. "Now, Robert..." Booker trails off for a half second. "You know what to do, correct?" Wordlessly, Robert complies, and unbuttons Booker's vest, and pulls it off. "I do..." He says. Robert proceeds with taking off Booker's shirt, revealing his rugged and strong chest. Booker then rubs his hands on Robert's chest working his way down, embarassing Robert along the way. "Stop it..." Robert says shyly.  
"But why would I do that?" Booker asks, not expecting an answer, as he starts to work his fingers into Robert's pants. "I..." Robert barely utters, too "in the moment" to speak clearly. Booker takes Robert's pants off, watching him blush more and more as he does it slowly.  
"Now, roll over." Booker jokes, as he lifts Robert off the couch, and lays down in his place.  
"You... You're such a jerk..." Robert says, as he starts unbuttoning Booker's pants clumsily.  
"Here," Booker says softly, placing his hands on Robert's. "this is how you do it." Booker moves Robert's fingers into place, and helps him get his own pants off. "Was that so hard?" Booker says.  
"You... Just... Stop..." Robert says, blushing. Robert proceeds to cast his eyes away from Booker, trying to not blush more than he already is.  
"Hey." Booker says, putting his hand on Robert's head, and turning it toward him. "Don't be like that." Booker puts Robert back on his back, and pulls down his underwear, again watching him blush harder and harder as he pulls them down.  
"Why... Why do I have to be the first to have theirs taken off?" Robert asks.  
"Here," Booker replies. "You can take mine off, if you want." Robert props himself up on his elbows, and scoots upwards, to put himself above eye level with Booker's "package". "I... Guess..." Robert says, as he begins sliding Booker's "Star Spangled Drawers" off. Booker's erection almost sprang out of his underwear, and Robert flinched. Unable to contain himself, Robert did as he secretly wanted to all night.  
He put his mouth on it. Robert enjoyed it, like it was a lollipop, and he was a sugar craving child. He closed his eyes, knowing that he was in Booker's care. Booker sighed with pleasure, suprised at how quickly Robert launched onto it. Booker took it out of his mouth, and laid him back on his back. "Heh... I'll take care of ya..." Booker breathed. Booker rubbed his hand on Robert's penis, and took his hard on in his hand slowly started bring it back and forth. He watched Robert quiver at his touch, and more so with each increase of speed. By the time Booker released his hand, Robert was shaking and gasping. Booker set himself on the couch, behing Robert. Booker raised Robert's legs, and Robert had already lost all energy to resist. Booker took his own erection in hand, and guided it clumsily into its target. Robert shook harder as he pushed the tip in. "Are you... OK?" Booker gasped with difficulty. Robert simply nodded his head "Yes." and Booker pushed farther in, slowly. Robert closed his eyes, scared, as Booker also took Robert's erection in hand. "Wh-what are you..." Robert barely spoke. Booker again started moving his hand up and down Robert's erection, as he inserted his own penis farther into Robert. After not but a minute, both of the two were at their limit. Booker quickly pulled out, and Robert kept gasping for breath, as both Booker and he ejaculated. Breathless, Booker looked into Roberts eyes and smiled. "Who's the top now?"


End file.
